The Devil's Diary
by Avermore
Summary: What happens when two devious twins email Andy their mother's diary from Miranda's email under the guise of an article for Andrea to review? Standard warnings apply. I don't own a thing just playing with the girls to amuse myself. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**"Shh!" Caroline whispered fiercely. "Caro, this is possibly the worst idea you've ever had and I'm including the time we switched Mom's sugar for salt in her coffee!" Cassidy whispered back. "That was a spectacularly bad idea but we are older now and besides this isn't a prank. This is for Mom's own good," Caroline defended. "You've seen the way she's been lately, ever since Paris something just hasn't been right." "It's the divorce," Caroline said quietly. "It's not the divorce. She never loved Stephen. It's something else. Has to do with Andy. Haven't you noticed that when she delivers the Book that Mom is in a better mood?" Caroline asked her sister. "Well yeah, but Andy is one of the best assistants Mom's ever had. She says so all the time. And for the record I don't think 14 is exactly old enough to know better than Mom and break into her computer!" Cassidy hissed. "Caro, if we get caught and you get us grounded for Christmas I'm gonna kill you!" "We won't get caught and you won't have to kill me if you talk quieter! Besides, Mom's in bed. Has been for at least 2 hours." Caroline said. "We have to do this Cass. Can't you see how Mom is when Andy's around? How much she talks about her? How upset she was after Paris? Something happened in Paris, Caro. I don't know what but I'll bet anything it had to do with Andy." Caroline paused and then continued even more quietly, "I think she's in love with her Cass." "In love with her? Mom in love with Andy?" Cassidy said. "You've lost your mind, Caro. Mom's straight. Where do you think you and I came from? Plus, she's been married 3 times. To guys!" Caroline shook her head and waved her head in a gesture reminiscent of their mother and said "Pftt... means nothing Caro. Remember William's dad was married to 2 women before he fell in love with Ivan? It happens. sometimes people just don't know they are gay until later in life. Now hush and keep a look out while I find the file." Caroline went back to pressing keys on their mom's laptop while Cassidy stood at her back and looked towards the door. A few minutes later and Caroline triumphantly said "Ah ha!" "What?" Cassidy asked whipping her head around. "I found it AND I cracked the password; a combination of our names. Not very clever, Mom" "Well, were you right? Does she love her?" Cassidy asked still not convinced of her sister's scheme. "Cassidy, how you doubt me! I am wounded!" Caroline said theatrically, hand thrown across her forehead as though about to swoon. Cassidy glared at her sister. "Cass, not only does she love her, she's in love with her and has been for awhile," Caroline rubbed her hands together happily. "Cass, life is about to get so much sweeter. Just you watch." "Whatever, just send the file so we can go to bed. Mom's gonna find us out eventually you know and you are sooooo gonna owe me if this doesn't work and she cancels Christmas." "Just you wait little sister, this is going to be the best Christmas ever because we are giving Mom the woman she loves." Caroline grinned. **

**Across town Andy Sach's Blackberry buzzed alerting her to the new email message from her boss the Ice Queen, Miranda Priestly. Groggily Andy clicked the button to read the email and also check the time one am, not bad for Miranda really, she'd gotten emails much later that required immediate response. Since the staff was already on their Christmas break having finished the December issue a few days previous Andy knew this email couldn't be urgent as no one was due back in the office until after Christmas, a whole week away. Scanning the email she saw that Miranda had sent her some article or other to review and make notes on something she'd been doing more regularly as of late. The email said she didn't have to get this together until everyone was back at the office so Andy dropped her Blackberry back under her pillow and drifted off to sleep deciding that tomorrow was soon enough to open the attachment and see what kind of article Miranda had sent her this time. **

**In the twin's bedroom in the Priestly town house Caroline and Cassidy were settling down for the night. "I can't believe we didn't get caught" Caroline said. "You said we wouldn't get caught!" Cassidy hissed. "We won't we won't. You just gotta love it when a plan comes together though" Caroline said excitedly. "Some plan, Caro" Cassidy rolled her eyes. "You hacked Mom's private laptop, cracked the code to her journal and emailed it to Andy from Mom's work email; which you also hacked. This plan is going to blow up spectacularly, Caro and when it does I'm going to say I knew nothing and watch you take the fall." "Aww come on Cass! I need you to be with me on this, sis. Mom needs Andy. You should've read what I did in that journal" "No thanks, Caro. I try not to spy on other people, thank you very much!" "Cassidy, it's for her own good. She'd never make a move on her own." "That's her choice, Caro" "Do you want her to be unhappy forever?" Caroline asked her sister. "You know I don't," Cassidy sighed. "Caro, just how much of the journal did you send her?" "From the day Andy started," Caroline replied. "Jesus, Caroline! You sent almost 2 years worth of journal entries to Andy?!" She asked incredulously. "Mom's not an easy person to get to know Cass. I had to send that much so Andy could see into Mom's mind. Besides how romantic is it that Andy gets to basically see Mom falling in love with her?" Caroline said with a dreamy smile on her face. Cassidy shook her head and rolled her eyes. "It's not romantic. It's an invasion of privacy. Mom is going to kill both of us and Andy." "Yeah she probably will but Cassidy," Caroline looked her sister in the eye and continued, "it'll be a sweet death because Mom will be happy. Can't you just see it?" "No, I can't. We've never seen her happy. Not with anyone other than us and even then something seems to be missing". Cassidy paused for a minute with a contemplative look on her face. "Maybe you are right Caro. Maybe this will be the best Christmas ever. Mom in love." Cassidy breathed out. "Wow". "I knew you'd come around sis." Caroline grinned at her sister then yawned. "Bedtime," Cassidy yawned. "I'm glad we keep in touch with Andy now so we can watch this whole thing unfold," Cassidy said sleepily. "One of my better ideas" Caroline responded. Both girls drifted off to sleep with the thoughts of their mother in love at Christmas. Sweet dreams indeed. **

**Sunlight streamed in through the open blind across Andy's face waking her as the sun slowly rose. It was the first day of Christmas vacation and waking at past sunrise was definitely something that as Miranda's employee was only done on vacation and sometimes not even then. As her eyes opened Andy thought back to the last couple of weeks. She and Miranda had gotten... closer? Was that even the right word? Could one truly be close to the impervious Dragon Lady? Surely her husbands were close. Physically at least if Caroline and Cassidy's existence was anything to judge by. Andy shuddered. Thinking of her bosses sex life was not something one could do, at least not safely. Andy was sure the woman had sex. She was sex personified for Christ sake! The way she dressed, the way she moved, her voice. Oh god that voice. Just the way she said Andy's name made her wetter than making out with Nate ever had. Andy groaned, "Get it together Sachs. Quit thinking about Miranda-sex-in-heels-freaking-Priestly!" Rubbing her hands over her face she wondered how she'd possibly get through the next week; an entire week without Miranda. Andy couldn't fathom how she was ever going to make it that long without seeing the older woman. Without hearing that voice. Taking her coffee. "This isn't helping, Sachs!" Work. That's it. Miranda had sent her some file to review. At least doing work for Miranda was kind of like being close to her, sort of. Not nearly enough but it would have to do, for now. **

**Crawling out of bed she decided a shower was the first item on the list, then breakfast, then Miranda. She smiled. On vacation eating could come before Miranda. It certainly couldn't trump the Queen any other time. After showering and eating a light breakfast of egg white omelet and hot tea Andy was ready to start the Miranda part of her day. It was the holidays but after breaking up with Nate, which her parents had not been happy about, then coming out to them the same week, something they'd been furious about, she had no holiday plans. Her two best friends were still mad at her that she still worked for Miranda. They were certainly more accepting of the gay thing but then again Doug was as big of a fairy as Nigel and Lily was at least bi, it would have been hypocritical of either of them to hate her for that. Lily had even tried to get her to go out to the local gay clubs a couple of times which Andy had done, once, never again. She just couldn't tell Lily that after Miranda no other woman even came close. She think Lily knew that her devotion to the white haired woman ran a bit deeper than that of an employee but she had never come out and asked Andy about it and Andy had certainly not volunteered the information. So here she was, alone at Christmas with only the mantle of work for Miranda to keep her warm. God she was pathetic. But there was no place she'd rather be. Well other than actually with Miranda but she knew that would never happen so she'd settle for what she could get. Again, pathetic but at least she was happy which is more than she could say of being with Nate. He just didn't understand her. No one did really. Why did she have to be so damn complicated? Newly single, gay, a college graduate good with words in a huge city filled with tons of pretty girls and all she wanted was her thrice married, completely untouchable, straight boss. Andy wasn't completely dumb. She knew she was a reasonably attractive woman and since starting to work at Runway she dressed nicely and dropped to a size four even though Nigel would always call her Six and she could probably have her pick of women and probably should but for some reason she just couldn't bring herself to do anything other than dream of Miranda. "Oh well. At least I'm not settling like I was with Nate," Andy muttered to the empty room. Then she grinned. Choosing Miranda could definitely never be called "settling" in anyone's book. **

**Andy's phone buzzed and she glanced at the screen. It was a text from Cassidy asking her how her morning was going. She'd gotten rather close to the twins since the Harry potter incident and several months ago had given them all of her contact info just in case and they'd started texting regularly shortly after. Her phone buzzed just as much from the twins as it did from Miranda. In fact, if it wasn't a Priestly her phone didn't buzz at all. **

**- Morning Andy! How's your holiday so far? - Cass - **

**- Hey Cass! Good morning to ya! My morning is going well so far. Got to sleep in, eat breakfast, and am now hearing from you so it's going great. -Andy-**

**- that's cool. Mom bugging you yet? -Cass-**

**-Nah. Got an email from her last night about an article she wants me to review but it's not due til after the break. File looks big though so it oughtta keep me busy! What about you? Got any interesting winter break plans? -Andy-**

**-not really. Caro and I are spending this year with Mom and doing our usual thing. You know how moms are. Good luck with the article. -Cass-**

**-thanks baby girl. I'm here if you need me. Tell Caro I said hey and the same for her -Andy- **

**-sure thing Ands. We will miss seeing you bring the Book. -Cass-**

**-we could always meet for coffee or something if your Mom is ok with that - Andy-**

**-thanks Andy! Ill def ask! -Cass-**

**-k. Let me know. Ttyl -Andy-**

**- :) -Cass-**

**Cassidy shook her sister awake. "Cass. It's winter break and it's early," Caroline whined. "She got the file," Cassidy whispered. "Of course she got the file, Cass. She always gets Mom's emails," her sister groggily responded. "I told her we'd miss her during break and she said we could meet for coffee if Mom ok'd it," Cassidy said looking at her mostly still asleep twin. "Damn Cass. Thought you weren't gonna get into this with me?" Caroline said opening one blue eye. "Well I thought about it all last night and you are right. Andy is special to Mom and I want to see where it goes and if you get caught Mom is gonna think I was just as in on it so I might as well do something to be punished for since its gonna happen anyway." **

**"Since what's going to happen anyway?" a voice from the doorway queried. Both girls jumped unsure of just how much their mom had heard. Cassidy sat mouth agape. Caroline punched her none to subtly in the arm, have her a "keep your mouth shut and let me handle this" glare. "Great going Cass," Caroline hissed and then turned to her mother who stood waiting for the girls response in the doorway. "Well Cassidy and I figured you were gonna have to do some work anyway over break and we were wondering if we could go to the coffee shop with some friends. Since you were going to be working anyway..." Cassidy trailed off, praying that her mother had only heard the part of the conversation that she repeated. Miranda looked her girls over, thinking. "I do have some phone calls to make this afternoon. I suppose you girls could get Cara to take you to the coffee shop to meet your friends," Miranda answered. Both girls grinned and jumped off the bed to hug their mother. "Thanks Mom!" the said in unison, throwing their arms around their mother. She may be the untouchable Ice Queen to the rest of the world but to Caroline and Cassidy Priestly she was just Mom, silver haired center of their universe. **

**Everyone one else may bow and kiss the Queen's designer shoes but two 14 year old, red headed twins had her wrapped around their pinkies and they knew it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**After receiving a text from Caroline confirming their meet at the corner coffee shop Andy had headed over to wait on her pint sized pals. Grinning from ear to ear she just couldn't help her good mood. She had come to love those teen terrors so much over the last several months. It was hard to think of ever leaving them but what with the articles Miranda was letting her proof and the ones she was letting her write for Runway Andy was hoping she never had to leave. Not being near Miranda on a daily basis would crush her soul in a way that losing Nate, Lily, Doug, and her entire family couldn't even touch. Andy was planning on doing everything within her power to remain by Miranda's side in any capacity that the editor would have her.**

**Andy chose a table near the window and perused her phone while she waited on the girls to arrive. Miranda had sent her an unusually large file to review. Her email had said it was a collection of articles, something different than what she usually sent to Andy but that she expected her to read the articles thoroughly with an open mind and give her feedback to the editor after the Christmas break. The entire thing was odd, but if Andy had learned anything about Miranda during her tenure it was that the editor was unpredictable and it was best to simply follow her instructions as closely as possible. Anything else would be considered a failure and failing gets you a pink slip and Andy couldn't have that. No, she was never going to screw up, no matter what she had to do.**

**Spying sunlight reflecting off of twin red manes Andy set her phone down and greeted her friends.**

**"Hey, Cass," Andy grinned at them, "Caro." The girls threw their arms around the assistant and gave her a tight hug.**

**"Hey Andy," the said in unison when they broke the hug.**

**"Got big plans for the day?" Andy asked teasingly.**

**"Nah, not really," Cassidy said. "You know Mom took the time off but she still does some work things. We have a few plans for the rest of the holiday but mostly its just staying at the house decorating the tree and opening gifts on the big day. Same as every year."**

**"What about you, Andy?" Caroline asked.**

**"What about me?" Andy asked.**

**Caroline rolled her eyes, making her look like a mini-Miranda. Of the two twins she was the better at acting Miranda-ish, but the girl also had a huge heart, both girls did actually. However, Andy knew that Caroline was the mastermind of the duo while Cassidy was more for following the rules. It reminded Andy of the relationship she had with her older sister. The thought made her frown. She missed her sister, especially now that her family had disowned her and Christmas was upon them.**

**Feeling a hand on her arm Andy realized that she had drifted off in thought, she looked up and found two sets of blue eyes looking at her worriedly. "What's wrong, Andy?" Cassidy asked while patting her forearm. Andy mustered up a smile for them and said, "Nothing, Cass. Just thinking is all. So what do we want to order? I like their pumpkin chai, personally."**

**"No dice, Andy," Caroline said crossing her arms.**

**"Yeah, you can't look all puppy dog sad then change the subject like it's nothing," Cassidy agreed.**

**"I thought we were friends," Caroline pouted. Damn, even her pout resembled Miranda. Andy couldn't resist.**

**"It's ok really girls, just some personal stuff going on with my family," Andy said. "And my friends," she muttered.**

**"What stuff?" Cassidy persisted.**

**"Tell us, Andy its what friends are for," Caroline begged.**

**Andy sighed, there just wasn't any winning with a Priestly woman. "Ok, where to start?" Andy mused.**

**"The beginning would be best," Miranda's voice cut through icily. Three heads popped up in surprise and shock. Andy desperately wanted to know how to take that comment but Miranda had on her editor-in-chief face that gave nothing away. Andy decided to play it cool.**

**"Good afternoon, Miranda," she smiled, "Won't you join us?" Andy asked politely.**

**Miranda quirked an eyebrow, "I will join you, Andrea," the editor drawled, "and you can explain why you are in a coffee shop with my girls when they told me they were meeting 'friends' and then Cassidy and Caroline can explain why they lied to me." Both girls got a deer in the headlights look and Andy felt sorry for them, at least she was more used to dealing with a pissed off Miranda.**

**"We are in a coffee shop because I told the girls we could meet for coffee this afternoon," Andy shot an apologetic look at the girls and then the editor. "I'm sorry, Miranda," Andy continued. "I thought the girls told you whom they were meeting," Miranda narrowed her eyes at the twins. Andy gulped, suddenly much more nervous. "I'm sorry, Miranda. I would never do…" **

**Miranda raised her hand to stop the stammering flow from Andy's mouth. "Enough," the editor said. "Caroline and Cassidy, you know better than to lie to your mother. You've put Andrea in a very untenable position."**

**Caroline was the first to crack, "We didn't lie, Mom!" Cassidy punched her twin to get her to shut up, "Caro! Hush!" she hissed. Caroline looked at her twin with a look that said 'You'd better fix this then.'**

**"Mom, we are sorry for not telling you whom we were meeting, but Caroline is right. We didn't lie," Cassidy defended. "We are friends with Andy. We see her all the time when she brings the book and we talk to her and she talks to us. We've been texting and emailing and calling for months. We are friends!" Cassidy finished defiantly.**

**Miranda looked shocked for a moment before quickly recovering her mask. She turned to Andy, head tilted. **

**"You are 'friends' with my 14 year old daughters?" Miranda questioned. **

**Andy nodded. **

**"How long has this been going on?" Miranda asked. Secretly the editor was pleased. This new development could lead to more time spent in Andrea's company without the guise of work and Runway. Andrea had become so precious and vital to the editor not that she would ever say so aloud. **

**"Since Paris," Andy said. **

**'Ah so when you didn't leave me but Stephen did?" Miranda thought. It wasn't a time she liked to think about. She'd nearly lost Andrea and would have had Nigel not run after her. **

**"The girls would meet me when I delivered the book and we would chat. Mostly about you at first then we just kinda became friends," Andy explained smiling fondly at the memory. She treasured Cass and Caro and she prayed Miranda wouldn't take their friendship from her. **

**Miranda studied Andy silently for a moment. Seeming to come to a decision she said, "Well obviously the 'personal stuff' to which you were referring does not involve the twins so explain," Miranda said. **

**Andy gasped softly. The quick change of subject startled her and she really didn't want to divulge her personal problems to Cass and Caro with whom she'd been friends for months much less Miranda, her boss. Unfortunately, judging by the expectant look on Miranda's face Andy had little choice, if she wanted to keep her job anyway. **

**"Oh, um," Andy stuttered. **

**"By all means, Andrea. Move at a glacial pace. You know how that thrills me," Miranda said sharply. **

**Andy was somewhat relieved to have Miranda treat her just like she did at work. She was used to it and it comforted her somewhat. **

**"They were asking about my holiday plans and I was telling them that I don't have any," Andy explained hoping to avoid going into embarrassing personal details. **

**"Why is it you have no plans?" Miranda asked the curiosity evident in her voice. "What about the fry cook? Or your parents?" **

**Andy should've known Miranda would ask questions and there was no lying to the editor. Miranda could spot a lie through a door. Andy sighed then took a deep breath. **

**"Nate, the fry cook, and I broke up before Paris," Andy started. **

**"Why would anyone break up with you, Andy?" Cassidy questioned surprised. **

**Andy smiled tremulously. "Nate didn't like my job. He said that I was more dedicated to it than I was him." **

**"I'm sorry, Andy. He sounds like a jerk," Caroline said. **

**"Thanks Caro, but he was right. I do love my job," Andy said. **

**Miranda quirked her eyebrow at Andy, no one liked working for Miranda or being married to her. This girl constantly surprised her. **

**"That explains the boyfriend. What about your friends? Parents?" Miranda asked. **

**"Well, my friends, Lily and Doug, they aren't happy about my job either. My parents are still upset that I didn't go to Stanford law school and that I work for a fashion magazine," Andy said. **

**"Stanford is a difficult school to get into. Surely they can't fault you for that?" Miranda said. **

**"Oh I got in," Andy gave a weak smile. "I turned them down. That was their dream, not mine." **

**"And you dream is to work at Runway?" Miranda questioned scathingly. **

**"My dream is to work for you," Andy said looking into Miranda's eyes. **

**Miranda was floored. She didn't know what to say. She would very much like to believe that Andrea wanted to work for her, be around her, but it was unlikely and unprecedented. **

**"So your parents won't let you come to Christmas because you didn't go to law school?" Caroline questioned. **

**"That's not right, Andy" Cassidy said shaking her red tresses. **

**"No that's not why," Andy said. **

**"Then why not?" Miranda asked. **

**"Because I'm gay," Andy muttered blushing furiously and looking down at her lap. The second assistant had just realized she was gay a few months ago and it was all because of her huge crush on her boss who was sitting across from her and just forced her to come out, again. **

**"What did you say?" Caroline asked. **

**"I couldn't hear you either," Cassidy said. **

**Andy took a deep breath and repeated a little louder, "Because I'm gay." **

**The Priestly women were shocked by the admission. Miranda's heart raced. 'She's gay. She's gay. She does like women. Maybe...no! It just couldn't be. She's half your age, Miranda!' The editor scolded herself. **

**"Andy, that's not right. You are telling us that your parents won't let you come home for Christmas because you like girls and not boys?" Cassidy said.**

**"Parents are supposed to love their kids no matter what!" Caroline raged. "Mom wouldn't care if we were gay! She certainly would've let us come home for Christmas for crying out loud!" **

**"Calm down, Caroline," Miranda said gently. "I'm sure this hasn't been easy for Andrea." **

**"No, it hasn't," Andy's chin trembled. **

**That was it. Miranda wasn't going to continue this very private conversation in a coffee house. "Andrea, we would very much like your company at the townhouse this evening," Miranda invited. "We can finish this conversation over dinner." **

**"Sure, ok," Andy nodded. "Thanks," she beamed at Miranda, glad for the reprieve and ecstatic at the prospect of spending time off the clock with Miranda and the girls. **

**Miranda nodded and the girls smiled brightly throwing their arms around Andy for the second time. Miranda envied them the contact she couldn't have with the beautiful brunette. Whipping out her phone she texted Roy, luckily he was on the clock for one more day before his holiday started. **

**"The car will be here momentarily girls," Miranda stood. "Let's get coffees to go." The twins stood obediently. "Andrea, aren't you coming?" **

**"Yes, Miranda," Andy answered standing to follow the girls to the counter to order. **


End file.
